


touch.

by RyanWilliam



Series: Alive Inside [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, just two boys cuddling in bed, slight depression discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanWilliam/pseuds/RyanWilliam
Summary: Jake's having a bit of a rough night.





	touch.

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny 2 AM project.

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon when Dwight was roused awake by familiar movement. He rubbed his eyes slowly as Jake’s arms found their way around his body, holding him flush to his own.

Jake’s arms were warm but his hands were ice. Dwight could taste the smoke even before he kissed him, the bitter flavor bleeding onto his own lips.

There were dark shadows cast beneath Jake’s eyes, stark in contrast against his pale cheeks. Dwight recognized the look.

“You okay?”

Jake was quiet for a moment. “Yeah, baby, I’m okay.”

Dwight pressed his brow into the nape of his neck and closed his eyes. “You never smoke this early.”

Jake’s fingers found met with Dwight’s shirt, holding the fabric so tightly Dwight could feel the blunt scrape of his nails against his skin.

“Just thinking.”

Dwight pulled away and looked at him. “About what?”

Jake didn’t respond immediately. When he did, the single word was barren and heavy.

“Everything.”

Dwight reached for the blanket, faded but plush, tugging it to their shoulders. He moved to intertwine their legs, a familiar comfort, and he could feel the denim Jake bore. He hadn’t even changed.

“Are you feeling alright?” Dwight pressed his palm to Jake’s forehead, but couldn’t get an accurate read. His skin was too cold.

“Yeah.”

Dwight’s hand lowered slowly, his fingertips trailing down his cheekbones. “Are you saying that because it’s true, or because it’s what you think I want to hear?”

Jake didn’t respond. He cradled one hand behind Dwight’s head, his gaze unable to meet his.

“Hey,” Dwight murmured. “I’ve got you.”

“I know.”

Jake’s voice was broken now. Dwight could feel him trembling.

“You always do,” Jake whispered.

“Always will.” Dwight kissed him again, slowly and carefully.

The heady tobacco taste, ever-prominent, send Dwight a sudden wave of memories from so long ago. White hospital walls, tired nurses, medications with exotic names. The sound of the liquor cabinet opening and closing, opening and closing. Sleepless nights.

“You’re all I have,” Jake rasped, the desperation in his eyes raw. “Without you, I’m- I’m nothing.”

“Shh… shh, shh.” Dwight hushed him softly, his fingers smoothing back his bangs, errant from the outside wind. “You’re more than that. You know you are.”

Jake began to shake his head again, desperately, but Dwight’s fingers in his hair settled him. He slid his hand through his locks gently, soothingly.

“I’ve got you,” Dwight echoed, “But you’re so much more than just me. You’re strong. You’ve bested everything life’s thrown at you. I’m proud of you for that. Always will be.”

Jake pressed his hand to his eyes, hiding from what Dwight already knew. It took him several moments but he recovered, wiping his eyes and taking a breath in.

“You’re okay,” Dwight touched Jake’s cheek tenderly. “I’ll always be here when you need me.”

Jake gave a forced, short laugh. “I don’t know why this happens. I… I know I’m fine, but I just...”

“It’s a lot,” Dwight agreed quietly.

“It’s so much.” Jake closed his tired eyes. “Sometimes I don’t even know who I am, or… or what I’m doing.”

Jake opened his eyes again, trained on Dwight. “You’re my only constant. You keep me grounded. Sane. Without you, I don’t know where I’d be.”

“You don’t have to think about that.” Dwight shifted closer and opened his arms to Jake. “Come here.”

Jake hesitated ever so briefly, and Dwight only smiled. “It’s okay to be vulnerable for a little while.”

Jake slowly moved to him, settling into his embrace. Dwight gently guided his head to his chest, relieved as Jake accepted.

To hold Jake was such a rarity. Dwight savored every moment of his warmth, allowing Jake to lower his defenses and to find solace in his touch. Dwight could feel him curl up against him, Jake’s fingers caressing at his shirt.

“Not so bad, is it?” Dwight whispered against his hair, leaving a kiss there. He smoothed his hand down Jake’s back, rubbing between his shoulder blades.

He delved past the fabric of his sweater, fingertips massaging away the tension from his muscles and releasing any uncomfortable pressure. Dwight let his hand draw up and down his spine, and he could feel as a tiny shudder passed through Jake’s body and made his fingers curl.

“Close your eyes.” Dwight ordered gently. “Let your body relax. I’ll be here when you wake up again.”

Healing was a gradual process. It had its ups and downs, its weekend late morning coffees and bitter winter storms. It had its nightmares and daydreams, sleepy kisses and tousled hair. It was all life had to offer and more.

It would all be a memory one day, lost in the depths of time, but Dwight knew that until then, he would be there every step of the way.


End file.
